


I'm a Swan

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on how Stephanie tells Jackson about April's wedding shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Swan

"I think that I just witnessed the cooled thing ever!"

Jackson smirked as he laid down on the bed in the on-call room, "And what was that?"

"I just got back from Kepner's wedding shower, and she just fired her sisters from being her bridesmaids and took Robbins, Yang and Grey instead!"

"What?" asked Jackson with his eyebrows furrowed as he started to sit back up, "Why would she do that?"

"Well," said Stephanie sitting down at the corner of the bed, taking off her shoes, "Her sisters were calling her 'Ducky' and she said that she's not an ugly duckling but a swan. 'I'm a swan' those were her exact words."

Jackson smiled internally at the thought of April standing up to her sisters. He was proud of her.

"Anyway," continued Stephanie, "Then she said that she was a kick-ass surgeon and had had sex before. Shocked her sisters completely!"

"Wait what?" Jackson looked at Stephanie shocked. "She told them that she wasn't a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she looked nonchalant as she climbed into bed with him, "It was pretty dramatic really. I can't imagine what her sisters feel like. Hey! Why weren't you there?"

"Was busy," he mumbled, "Let's sleep, I have two hours before my board meeting."

"Mhm." 

Jackson's thoughts went back to what he had just heard. With every passing day he felt like this marriage was the wrong move for April, but because he had no right to say anything to her,so he kept quiet. Feeling Stephanie curled next to him, he realized that April had never just slept with him. Why did the feeling in his chest feel a lot like regret? Why was he thinking about April in the first place? He let out a breath and closed his eyes, trying to think about the board meeting he had to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
